


Random writings

by cookiesel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesel/pseuds/cookiesel
Summary: A bunch of random shit I guess





	1. The pickle

Once upon a time there was a little tiny child who now that I think of them they died a while back. Their parents said that vaccines killed them, but how they really died was by my hands. Yes it was none other than me, the dashing rouge in a pickle costume, who killed the lovely Elliot Earl Jones. But you're not here for confessions you're curious about the entrancing pickle you have so obviously fallen in love with. I try to keep my past a secret, but for you, I'll spill the beans, the beans that were my parents. I was born into an average life with average parents, but I knew I was destined for so much more than an idyllic life continuing the family business of combination pizza hut and taco bells. I tried and tried to prove my greatness but my attempts always fell flat, that is, until the incident the incident that made me the pickle I am today, Junior prom. I got myself ready for the night by getting dressed in my lovely neon green duck tape outfit and astounding green hair when it happened, On my way down the dramatic stairs of my home I tripped and fell and couldn't stop falling to save my life. As I was falling the seemingly never ending flight of stairs I broke my right arm in 3 places and got my lovely outfit all twisted up around me. My entire body also suffered a serious case of rug-burn and I had to be rushed to the hospital. They were able to set my arm In a nice neon green cast but unfortunately the rest of me did not get away unscathed. I ended up with horrible scars all over that remain to this day. And so now you know. Now you know my tragic tale and why I wear this costume. Its to prove that I'm a fighter, a survivor of greater things than myself and that I can be your knight If you wish me to be.


	2. Us; You, Me, and possibly Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An email I sent to myself when I was bored in a bout of self hate.

Dear My Closest Confidante,  
There comes a point during the gay (sorry I mean day, habit I suppose) when you must ponder exactly the point at which you cease being able to handle simply existing. I could be very incorrect on this matter, but I do believe that this very moment may be that particular moment as my current situation is beginning to instill that certain disdain for a subject I'm passionate about that I thought had long since died off. I will not go into detail as to not ignite any vengeful and sympathetic passions from you, But I will simply say that continuing to be conscious is not advantageous to my general well-being. Please still take this with a grain of salt though, as this is still the inane ramblings of a garrulous crazy person with an attention span shorter than the life of a fly.  
Sincerely Me,   
The One Who Can't And Doesn't Want To Focus


End file.
